Mi deseo
by KanadeKuchiki
Summary: Esta historia relata la vida de un grupo 6 amigos para toda la vida que se separan después de la muerte de uno de sus integrantes. Rukia hace acto de presencia frente a Ichigo diciendo que para que ella pueda ir al cielo necesita cumplir su deseo, pero para eso tienen que reunir el grupo de nuevo ¿Ichigo podrá convencer a los demás integrantes?
1. Los protectores de la paz

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Todos los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo.**

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba cierto joven de cabellos anaranjados con la vista al frente de una computadora, parecía muy interesado pues se aferraba a matar a todos los personajes de aquel videojuego.

― Muere, maldito…― susurro mientras seguía jugando.

― Oh, ¿estás jugando de nuevo? Menudo flojo. ― Le dijo una pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y ojos violetas.

Ichigo solo la ignoro y siguió jugando.

― Oye, idiota, no me ignores te estoy hablando― le dijo la pelinegra.

El peli naranja la miro, suspiro y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Empezó a preparar el desayuno.

― ¡No es justo! Yo también quiero ramen ― dijo le pelinegra mientras se paraba a su lado. ― Oye… solo estas preparando un desayuno…― Ichigo no la miro. Ella frunció el ceño y empezó a zangolotearlo.

― Estúpido hijo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ramen? ― preguntó Isshin cuando entró a la cocina. Ichigo y Rukia voltearon a ver al hombre que estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina ― Eso huele delicioso. Haz uno para mí.

― Buenos días, Señor Kurosaki. ― dijo felizmente Rukia. Pero fue ignorada.

― Esta bien― respondió Ichigo a su padre.

― ¿Ah? ¿Por qué haces ramen para tu padre y no a mí? ― dijo Rukia ofendida. Y empezó a darle golpes en la espalda.

'_Mi papá actúa completamente normal' _pensó Ichigo _'Lo que significa…'_

― ¡Hey, Ichigo! ― gritó Rukia.

Ichigo camino hacia el comedor y dejo su plato en el lugar en donde estaba sentado su padre. El cual comenzó a comer.

Ichigo también se sentó en su lugar. Mientras que Rukia lo veía con una mirada asesina.

Cuando el joven se dispuso a comer se detuvo porque la pelinegra camino hacia donde él estaba y se sentó en sus piernas.

― Yo también voy a comer― dijo Rukia decidida.

Ichigo se sonrojo por la posición en la que estaba la chica. Su padre vio las reacciones de su hijo sin entender.

― ¿Ichigo? ― preguntó.

Ichigo no aguanto más por la excitación que cayo desmayado.

Su padre se paró de inmediato.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dio un paro cardiaco por estar sentado todo el día? ― preguntó Isshin. ― ¡No estés jugando, estúpido Ichigo!

― ¿Ichigo…?

* * *

'_En el verano de aquel entonces…'_

_En un hermoso bosque se encontraban 6 niños jugando. Uno de ellos de cabello naranja se encontraba subiendo un árbol._

―_Ichigo, ten cuidado― dijo un niña de cabellera negra._

― _Estoy bien ― dijo el niño._

_Cuando el niño bajo monstro el gran insecto que había atrapado._

― _Ah… Es muy grande, Kurosaki-kun― dijo una niña de cabello anaranjado, como el del niño._

― _Si, es realmente grande― dijo una niña más, con el cabello negro y corto._

― _Ichigo, eres muy bueno en esto― dijo un niño con cabellos rojos._

'_Quien era yo entonces'_

― _Oye, Ichigo― dijo la pelinegra seria._

― _¿Qué sucede, Rukia?_ _― preguntó el niño._

― _Yo… tengo un deseo._

* * *

Ichigo estaba cubierto con una manta. Al lado de él había una pequeña nota. Se levantó del suelo y se quitó el trapo mojado que tenía en la frente. Giro la cabeza hacia los lados y a su lado estaba una pequeña joven durmiendo plácidamente. Él la miro y frunció el ceño.

'_Sin duda estoy enfermo' _pensó _'Todo el estrés y trauma que he acumulado hasta ahora se ha vuelto corporal debido al calor del verano…'_

Pero se despertó por los movimientos de Ichigo.

― Buenos días, Ichigo―dijo sonriendo

― Por ahora, digamos que estas aquí como imagen de mi estrés― susurro Ichigo. ― ¿Por qué apareciste ahora?_ ― _preguntó.

― Ahora que lo dices― se llevó el dedo a la barbilla en señal de meditación_― _¡No tengo ni idea! ― concluyó.

― No puedo creerte ― respondió Ichigo.

― Pero… creo que lo quiero es que mi deseo se realice, ¡eso es todo! ― respondió Rukia.

― ¿Tú deseo? ¿De qué hablas?

―Realmente… ¡No tengo ni idea!

― ¡¿Cómo quieres cumplir un deseo cuando ni siquiera sabes qué es?!

― Pero realmente siento que esa es la razón. ¿Qué podrá ser?

― ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

'_Ella es la vestía del verano' _pensó Ichigo. _'Mi estrés. Mi trauma'_

Rukia se quedó pensando por un momento

― Por ahora solo trata de recordar tu deseo ― dijo Ichigo.

― ¡Oh, sí! Ahora que lo recuerdo. Es un deseo que solo se va a poder cumplir si estamos todos juntos.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado.

― ¿Todos juntos? Te refieres a…― pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el timbre de la casa lo interrumpió.

Ichigo se dirigió a la puerta. Seguido por Rukia.

Cuando abrió una chica de enormes atributos se encontraba al otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo igual de anaranjado que el chico, unos hermosos ojos grises y piel blanca.

Rukia sonrió y se abalanzó hacia la chica.

― ¡Oh, Orihime-chan! ― dijo alegremente la pelinegra.

Pero esta no reacciono con su abrazo. Ella seguía mirando a Ichigo.

― Oye, cálmate ― dijo Ichigo a Rukia.

― ¿Qué me calme? Si no me pasa nada― respondió Orihime. ― Siento que hay un peso en mi cuello.

Rukia dejo de abrazarla y le dirigió una mirada de tristeza.

― Orihime, ¿no puedes verme? ― preguntó la pelinegra.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ― preguntó Ichigo.

Orihime saco un pequeño paquete de lo que parecían se libros.

― Toma ― dijo ― Me pidieron que te diera la tarea de estas vacaciones.

― ¿Ahora? Solo quedan dos días de vacaciones.

Orihime se los dio.

― Toma. A diferencia de ti, tengo muchas cosas que hacer― dijo con desinterés.

― Entonces debiste tirar eso por allí. Además no tengo ganas de regresar a una escuela de retrasados.

― No me importa si regresas o no. Pero, ¡deberías estar avergonzado! Adiós. ― dijo Orihime y salió de allí cerrando de un portazo.

― ¿Por qué actúan tan fríamente? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Hime-chan que podías verme? ― interrogo Rukia a Ichigo.

― Primero, no le digas "Hime-chan". Dile "Orihime" o "Inoue".

― ¿Por qué? Hime-chan es Hime-chan. Ella es muy buena con todos y también es muy gentil…

― ¡Entiende!... Ella no es la Orihime de antes. Esa maldita bastarda no me ayudaría si se lo pidiera.

― ¿Maldita bastarda?

― Significa estúpida. Como sea, ella ya no es mi amiga.

― ¡Odio eso! No me gusta que digas cosas malas de Orihime.

― Rukia… Ahora que has visto eso, deberías entender que es lo que significa para tu deseo. Y no es solo Inoue, son todos los que han cambiado desde entonces.

Rukia lo miro seria.

* * *

― ¡Vamos, Ichigo! ― llamó Rukia desde las escaleras.

Ichigo bajo con un gorro en la cabeza y lentes.

― ¿Eh…? Ahora usas lentes. ― pregunto Rukia.

― Solo ignóralos. Vamos― dijo Ichigo y abrió la puerta.

Rukia fue la primera en salir. Disfrutó el viento en su cara.

Ichigo salió y empezó a caminar rápidamente.

― ¡Oye, espera Fresita! ― dijo Rukia y empezó a seguirlo con sus pies descalzos.

Empezaron a recorrer la ciudad. Rukia se daba cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado el lugar desde que se había ido. Finalmente, se quedaron un rato frente a una barda que al otro lado daba a un río. La distancia desde la barda y el río era grande. Rukia admiraba el paisaje mientras se recargaba en la barda.

― Es muy hermoso― dijo Rukia.

― No ha cambiado nada― dijo Ichigo.

― ¿Eh? ― preguntó Rukia confundida.

― Nada. Olvídalo― respondió.

'_Ella no ha cambiado nada.' _Pensó Ichigo._ 'No es extraño. Después de todo, ella es una ilusión. "Cumple mi deseo" ¿Eh? Debe ser por mi relación con ella'_

― ¡Hey, Ichigo! Mira esto ― Ichigo dirigió su morada hacia ella. Rukia se había subido a la barda y estaba tratando de hacer equilibrio.

― Ten cuidado, es muy peligroso― el respondió.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Ichigo actuó rápido y trato de atraparla.

― _¡Ichigo! ― llamó Isshin a su hijo._

_Esté lo miro. Su padre parecía asustado._

― _Rukia ha…_

Ichigo cayó en el suelo mientras Rukia lo miraba, confundida, de pie.

― ¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien?

Ichigo comenzó a levantarse.

― Estoy bien

― ¿Kurosaki? ― preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él. Ichigo volteo y allí se encontraban un hombre y una mujer mirándolo. Él hombre tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, lo miraba con una expresión neutra. La mujer tenía el cabello igualmente negro y largo, usaba lentes y tenía los ojos negros. Ambos tenían el mismo uniforme de escuela. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rukia se sorprendió y, al igual que con Orihime, sonrió emocionadamente al reconocer a las personas que estaban frente a ellos.

― Toma― dijo la chica entregándole a Ichigo las gafas. A diferencia del hombre, ella tenía un gesto más gentil.

― Gracias― respondió.

― Estamos en camino a clases de verano. ¿No lo sabias? Estamos estudiando para la universidad. ― dijo el pelinegro.

― Bueno, entonces….― Ichigo se volteó con la intensión de irse, pero se topó con el rostro asombrado y feliz de Rukia.

― Esos son Kaien-dono y Miyako-san― dijo emocionada.

― Vamos…― dijo Ichigo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se giró rápidamente y trató de aclarar las cosas― Oh, quise decir, Rukia esta…no es eso… quiero decir…

Al escuchar esas palabras Miyako miro preocupada a Kaien.

― ¿Qué pasa con Rukia? ― preguntó Kaien.

― Veras…― trato de explicar Ichigo, pero fue interrumpido.

― ¿Sigues hablando de lo mismo? ― dijo con un tono frío Kaien

Ichigo lo miró confundido.

― ¿Kaien-dono? ― preguntó Rukia.

― Kaien…― dijo en un tono de advertencia Miyako.

― Parece ser que no vas a la escuela ― continuo Kaien. ― Fallaste en el examen de Ingreso y vas a una humilde escuela de aquí. Y además nombras a Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Tienes algo mal en la cabeza?

Ichigo no soporto más y salió corriendo.

― ¡Ichigo! ― llamo Rukia, pero antes de irse se giró hacia el joven que estaba frente a ella y le dijo― ¡Kaien-dono, eres un idiota! ― Y ella empezó a seguir a Ichigo.

Miyako suspiro.

― ¿Por qué molestas tanto? ― pregunto cansada. ― Incluso cambias mucho cuando se menciona a Rukia Kuchiki. ¿No es así, Kaien?

― Como sea― dijo Kaien y siguió caminando.

* * *

― ¡Ichigo, espera! ― gritó Rukia mientras seguía a Ichigo rápidamente por las calles.

Finalmente Ichigo se detuvo por el cansancio y Rukia pudo alcanzarlo.

― Ichigo…

― ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Todos han cambiado. Y eso no es todo. El que más ha cambiado soy yo.

― Ichigo, yo…

― Dame un respiro. Cuando estoy contigo recuerdo… Recuerdo cosas que no quiero recordar. Y me molesto― Ichigo siguió caminando, pero esta vez Rukia no lo siguió. Lo miro con tristeza al darse cuenta de cómo había cambiado en todo esta tiempo.

― Ichigo…

Ichigo se tiró al suelo de su habitación.

* * *

_En aquel momento…_

_Ese verano…_

_No era así._

_Ichigo iba corriendo dirigiéndose a la casa de aluminio que estaba encima de una pequeña colina rodeada de hermosos árboles._

_Dentro de la casa había 4 niños más moviendo y acomodando cosas._

― _¡Chicos! ― entro muy animado._

― _¿Qué? ― pregunto Orihime._

― _Seremos protectores de la paz― dijo._

_El pequeño pelirrojo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Dio un saltito y dijo._

― _¡Wow! ¡Es genial!_

― _¿Qué es "protectores"? ― pregunto Kaien._

― _Es como un grupo de personas fuertes ― respondió ― ¡Protegeremos la paz!_

― _¡Increíble!_ _― grito el pelirrojo._

― _¿Qué paz vamos a proteger?_ _― preguntó Miyako._

― _¡La paz de todo el mundo! ― respondió con mucho ánimo el pequeño Ichigo._

― _¡Ichigo será el líder! ¿No? ― dijo la pequeña niña que acababa de entrar._

― _¡Si! ― respondió Ichigo._

'_Todos síganme. Es cierto. Aquel día'_

* * *

― _Oye, Kurosaki-kun― dijo Orihime._

_Todos estaban en la casa. Kaien estaba recargado en unas cajas al lado de Rukia. Orihime estaba sentada en unas escaleras. Miyako estaba al lado de Orihime. Ichigo estaba sentado en una pequeña tabla y el chico pelirrojo estaba a su lado jugando videojuegos._

― _¿Te gusta Rukia, verdad? ― preguntó._

_Rukia se sonrojo. El chico pelirrojo desvió su mirada del juego y puso atención a la conversación._

_Ichigo y Rukia se miraron. Pero rápidamente desviaron la mirada por que se sonrojaban más._

― _¿D-De que estas hablando? ― tartamudeo._

― _Se sinceró con esto. ― dijo Kaien. ― No hay secretos entre los protectores de la paz._

― _¿Kaien? ― dijo aún más apenado Ichigo._

― _¡Dilo, dilo, dilo! ― dijo el pelirrojo. _

_Miyako suspiro._

― _Déjalo ya._

_Ichigo ya no podía con la presión de todos._

― _¿A quién le gustaría una chica fea como…? ― Ichigo se detuvo antes de terminar. Se giró para ver a Rukia._

'_Pensé que iba a llorar. Porque Rukia era como una bebé llorona'_

_Todos miraron fijamente a Rukia._

'_Pero…'_

_Rukia dio una sonrisa apenada._

_Ichigo al verla sonreír salió corriendo._

― _¡Espera, Ichigo! ― gritó Rukia _

_Ichigo llego a su casa y su padre iba de salida._

― _Oh, ya llegaste Ichigo. Voy a visitar a tu mamá. Deje comida en el comedor, caliéntala en el microondas― dijo Isshin._

_Ichigo se sentó y comenzó a comer._

'_Esa sonrisa partió mi corazón. Pensé en disculparme al siguiente día'_

'_Pero el otro día… nunca llegó'_

* * *

Rukia miraba la casa que estaba enfrente de ella. No sabía si entrar o no. Finalmente decidió entrar.

En la casa estaba un hombre, de tez blanca, cabello lacio y negro, sentado en un sillón. En el comedor estaba un niño de cabello negro, cenando, mirando el celular.

Rukia entro y se emocionó al ver a su hermano.

― Wow, ¡Es Kon! Es tan grande_―_ dijo la joven. ― Y papá es igual que siempre― dijo mirando al adulto.

Y al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una mujer muy parecida a Rukia. Estaba en un pequeño altar.

― Mamá― dijo Rukia.

― Ya deja de hacer eso― dijo el niño sentado en la mesa.

― ¿Kon? ― preguntó la madre.

― Siempre le dedicas a mi hermana un plato de comida cuando haces curry― dijo― Es enfermizo.

― Bueno, es que era la comida favorita de tu hermana.

― La gente muerta no come.

― No digas eso. Tu hermana era algo torpe, así que tal vez no sepa que está muerta.

― Lo sé ― dijo Rukia― Sé que estoy muerta.

Después de eso, se fue.

* * *

― Vació― dijo Ichigo después de ver la nevera― Maldito papá. Te comité todo

'_Defendimos la paz, pero luego… terminamos por separarnos' _pensó Ichigo _'Esa chica. Yo siempre he querido…_

Ichigo salió corriendo de su casa.

… _Siempre… he querido… _

Tenía que encontrarla.

…_Una mañana después de ese día…_

Se internó en el bosque.

…_Una mañana en donde pueda pedirle disculpas a Rukia._

Kaien abrió su closet.

― Rukia…― susurro.

'_Mi estrés. Mi trauma. Estoy seguro que… Yo invoque a Rukia para disculparme '_

Se detuvo un momento.

'_Si ese es el caso tengo que…_

Vio la casa de aluminio con las luces encendidas.

― Ru…― cuando abrió la puerta descubrió que la casa estaba siendo habitada. ― ¿Qué es esto?

― Estúpido― dijo una voz detrás de él― ¡EL romance se encuentra dentro de lo imposible! ¿Qué? Eres Ichigo ¿no?

― ¿Renji?

― _Vamos a tallar nuestro nombre aquí― dijo Ichigo a Renji._

― _¿Cómo se escribe "super"? ― pregunto el niño._

― _¿No lo aprendiste todavía?_

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto Renji.

'_El tiempo que aquel entonces se detuvo comenzó a moverse otra vez'_

* * *

**Hola, les traigo algo nuevo.**

**Sé que estoy en otra historia pero no me contuve a hacer esta adaptación.**

**Son las 3 de la mañana y apenas termine el primer capítulo. Tengo que ir a dormir.**

**Espero que esto les agrade.**

**Sugerencias son bienvenidas. Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Hasta luego.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~ (/._.)/**


	2. Rukia, la heroína

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Todos los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo. Yo solo lo hago con entretenimiento. Ninguno de los derechos me pertenece.**

― Esto es como una resurrección― dijo muy animado Renji ― Rukia ha regresado para que concedas su deseo.

Ichigo se había reencontrado con uno de sus amigos de la infancia; Renji Abarai. Se encontraban en la casa de la colina o como antes la llamaban "Su Base Secreta". Dentro de ella se encontraba mucha comida rápida por todos lados y muchas revistas de mujeres en bikini.

Si, Renji era todo un pervertido.

Después de saludarse platicaron un poco. E Ichigo decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado con Rukia esa mañana. Él pensó que Renji lo juzgaría de loco y lo correría de la Base Secreta. Pero no fue así, al parecer Renji le creía todo.

― No, creo que solo estoy teniendo alucinaciones― respondió el peli naranja.

― ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Cómo en las películas? ¡Qué genial! ¡Oye!, ¿ella está aquí ahora? ― preguntó el pelirrojo.

― No, ahora no.

― ¡Rukia! ― dijo ignorando al chico― ¡Soy yo! ¿Estás aquí?

Renji comenzó a llamar a Rukia mientras buscaba por toda la base secreta.

'_Termine soltando y sollozando todo sobre Rukia' _pensó Ichigo. _'Pero no pensé que me creyera todo fácilmente'_

― No puedo ver a Rukia― dijo un poco desanimado.

― No sabía que estaba usando este lugar― dijo Ichigo cambiando de tema.

― Sí, pero solo cuando estoy en Japón.

― ¿Eh?

― Sí, mira los puntos rojos.

Ichigo dirigió su mirada al gran planisferio que estaba tras de él. Tenía puntos rojos en diversos lugares del planeta.

― Es donde he estado― explico Renji― Yo quiero ver el mundo, y por eso he viajado cada vez que tengo suficiente dinero de mis trabajos de medio tiempo.

― ¿Y qué hay de tus estudios?

― No tengo tiempo para eso. ¡La última vez estuve en Vietnam fue muy divertido…!

'_Eras tan pequeño, pero has logrado volverte realmente grande' _pensó mientras miraba a Renji. El pelirrojo estaba más alto que él. Tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y vestía como hippie. Usaba una camisa larga morada con estampados de flores de color verde, traía unos pantalones vaqueros. Su cabellera, como siempre, destacaba ante todo por ser de ese tono tan rojizo.

Ichigo estaba feliz de volver al ver a su amigo.

― No has cambiado nada ― susurro.

― Y bien, ¿alguna idea de cuál es el deseo de Rukia? ― preguntó Renji.

― Ni idea, no recuerdo nada en particular.

Renji se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando.

― ¿No querrá tener ese Chappy gigante de que tanto hablaba? ― dijo.

― ¿Tú crees que un fantasma regresaría por esa tontería? ― dijo con cara de incredulidad.

Renji volvió a llevarse la mano a la barbilla.

― ¿No crees que sea "eso"…? ― dijo

Al escuchar eso Ichigo cambió su semblante y lo miro confundido.

* * *

Por las calles obscuras. Uno que otro carro pasaba. También había gente platicando animadamente mientras caminaban. Pero nadie notaba la presencia de una pequeña joven de cabello azabache, ojos de un color violeta y tez blanca. La chica caminaba con la mirada hacia el suelo. Muchos la creerían loca por estar caminando descalza, pero a ella no le molestaba. Desde que había llegado siempre iba descalza y vestida con su vestido azul cielo.

Mientras seguía su camino Rukia pudo visualizar un adorable perrito al lado de su dueña.

Rukia sonrió y se acercó con la intensión de acariciarlo, ya que el pequeño animal al parecer si podía verla. Cuando estuvo apuntó de agarrarlo la dueña jaló al perro para seguir su camino. El perro se oponía, pero la dueña lo obligo a seguir.

― Vamos pequeño, ¿Qué te sucede? Tenemos que ir a casa― dijo la dueña del perro.

― Casa…― susurro Rukia y volvió a bajar la mirada.

* * *

― Oye Orihime, ¿realmente fuiste a casa de Kurosaki? ― pregunto una chica que estaba sentada al lado de la mencionada.

― Si…― respondió la peli naranja.

― No puedo creer que fueras― dijo otra.

― Bueno, no es como si yo también quisiera ir― dijo Orihime.

― Tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero estar asociada con alguien como él. ― dijo la chica.

― Si… talvez en este momento está teniendo fantasías eróticas contigo, Orihime― ambas chicas comenzaron a reír mientras que Orihime se sonrojaba.

La risa de las chicas fue silenciada de inmediato debido a que una persona que estaba cerca de ellas se paró rápidamente de su lugar y salió de la cafetería.

Las chicas miraron a la pelinegra y pusieron cara de fastidio. En cambio, Orihime estaba impresionada al reconocer a la chica. Vio que en la mesa había una libreta que había olvidado la pelinegra, la tomo y salió rápidamente detrás de la pelinegra.

― ¡Miya… ― se detuvo a media frase y dijo ― ¡Izumi-san!

La mencionada la ignoro y siguió su camino. Orihime empezó a correr para alcanzarla.

Cuando llego con ella, Orihime le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Miyako le quito el cuaderno que tenía en las manos y lo guardo en su mochila.

― Dame eso y vete, no quiero que me vean hablando con alguien como tú― le dijo y siguió su camino.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa…? ― dijo enojada Orihime. ― ¡Espera! ― dijo cuando vio que la seguía ignorando. Orihime camino rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente de Miyako.

― ¡Sabes, traje eso para ti! ― dijo la peli naranja.

― Yo no pedí que lo hicieras― dijo con indiferencia la peli negra.

― ¿Desde cuando eres tan arrogante?

En eso Rukia se acercó corriendo intentando evitar una pelea en entre las dos chicas.

― ¡Paren, paren! ― dijo Rukia. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque ambas chicas no la podían ver ni escuchar. ― Orihime, Miyako. No peleen.

― Tú no has cambiado. ― dijo Miyako con expresión neutra. ― Siempre has sido fácilmente influenciable por los que te rodean. Te ves igual que esas zorras con las que estabas antes.

― ¿Zorras? ― dijo confundida Rukia.

―Siempre copiabas a Rukia Kuchiki antes― continuo Miyako.

Orihime cerró los puños con fuerza.

― ¡No hables sobre la chica muerta cómo si fuese nada! ― dijo enojada Orihime.

La peli naranja ahora tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Miyako se pasó la mano por su cabellera.

― Tú misma te lo buscas y luego sales lastimada. No tienes remedió. ― dijo Miyako. ― Como Kaien ― lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero ambas chicas lo escucharon perfectamente. ― Adiós.

Y la chica se retiró.

― Miyako…― susurro Rukia.

Orihime en cambio se quedó estática allí, mirando al suelo. Luego se agacho y rodeo sus manos en sus piernas.

― Rukia… ― susurro tristemente la peli naranja.

'_Yo quería ser como Rukia…' _pensó Orihime _'Ese día…'_

― _Oye, Kurosaki-kun― dijo Orihime._ _― ¿Te gusta Rukia, verdad? ― preguntó._

'_Si yo no hubiese mencionado algo como eso…'_

― _¿A quién le gustaría una chica fea como…? ― Ichigo se detuvo antes de terminar. Se giró para ver a Rukia._

_Todos miraron fijamente a Rukia._

_Rukia solo dio una sonrisa apenada_

_Ichigo al verla sonreír salió corriendo._

― _¡Espera, Ichigo! ― gritó Rukia_

'_Entonces tal vez ello no hubiera terminado así…'_

Orihime seguía con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Rukia miraba tristemente como sufría su amiga. Estaba a punto de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero el celular de Orihime sonó. Ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y al ver el mensaje salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

La pelinegra solo miró como Orihime se marchaba rápidamente.

* * *

Ichigo miraba fijamente los videojuegos que estaban frente a él. Pero una voz lo tomo por sorpresa.

― ¿Estás buscando algo en especial? ― dijo un hombre alto y fornido.

Ichigo iba a contestar pero en eso llegó Orihime poniéndose el uniforme de trabajo.

― Lamento el retraso― dijo Orihime.

Pero al reconocerse ambos retiraron la mirada.

― Bueno Orihime atiende al joven por favor_― _dijo el hombre.

― Si

Y ambos se acercaron a la caja registradora.

― Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto forzosamente la peli naranja.

― Estoy buscando un Nokemón _― _dijo Ichigo.

― ¿Ópalo o Esmeralda?

― Dorado.

― ¿Ah…? ― dijo Orihime con incredulidad ― ¿Nokemón dorado? ¿Hace cuánto fue de eso?

― Si lo tienes, ¡por favor véndemelo!

Ichigo recordó la conversación que había tenido momento atrás.

Renji le había dicho que Rukia en verdad deseaba ese juego. Entonces tal vez eso podía ser su deseo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la caja registradora.

― Tu total es de 4,571 yenes― dijo Orihime.

Orihime le entrego su producto comprado e Ichigo se marchó de allí.

* * *

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su casa y como siempre fue recibido con la patada voladora de su padre.

― ¡Bienvenido, estúpido hijo!_ ―_ Ichigo esquivo el golpe con facilidad y entro a su casa.

― No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, viejo― dijo Ichigo.

― Ah… hoy tengo algo delicioso que cenar ¡Carne a la parrilla!

― Lo siento, no tengo hambre― dijo Ichigo mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente.

Ichigo entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sacó el videojuego que había comprado y se dispuso a jugarlo.

Empezó a jugar por un buen rato. Luego miro su habitación.

'_Rukia aún no ha regresado' _pensó _'Eso es lógico ya que ella es producto de mi estrés….'_

* * *

Afuera de la casa se encontraba Rukia mirado la ventana de Ichigo.

Rukia entró silenciosamente a la habitación. Ichigo estaba dormido plácidamente en el sillón, con el videojuego en las manos.

La pelinegra se acercó un poco, pronto reconoció aquel juego. Ella sonrió ese juego lo deseaba mucho cuando era pequeña.

Agarro una manta y cobijo a Ichigo. Ella se sentó al lado de él y cerró los ojos.

― Gracias… Ichigo.

* * *

Haía una linda mañana ese día. El sol brillaba cálida mente y había una agradable brisa rosando ligeramente la cara de cierto peli negro.

Kaien se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad. Últimamente la imagen de Rukia se le venía a la cabeza muchas veces.

A lo lejos iba un chico pelirrojo en un moto, al reconocer a Kaien se paró rápidamente.

― ¡Hey! Kaien― dijo muy animadamente. Kaien se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

― Ren- Abarai― se corrigió Kaien.

― Oye no me llames por mi apellido. Dime Renji, como siempre. De todas formas, ¿has escuchado? ¡Ichigo puede ver a Rukia!

― ¿Qué ha dicho Kurosaki sobre Rukia?

― Él dice que puede ver a Rukia. Que ella le dijo que quiere que le cumpla un deseo.

Kaien cerró los puños con fuerza. _'Ese Kurosaki, es todo un idiota' _pensó con furia.

* * *

Ichigo despertó todo soñoliento.

― Vaya me quede dormido.

― ¡Buenos días, fresita!

Ichigo quedó paralizado. Ella seguía aquí.

― Rukia…― dijo y dirigió su mirada al lugar proveniente de la voz. Pero al ver a Rukia se sonrojo demasiado. Ella estaba con una toalla de baño cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. ― ¿Que demonios te pasa? No puedes estar desnuda por la casa, debes entender que estas creciendo― dijo Ichigo tapándose la cara con las manos, pero no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada al pecho de la chica.― Aunque ciertas partes no han crecido.

Rukia al darse cuenta de cómo estaba también se sonrojo.

― ¡No me mires pervertido! ― dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

En eso se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

― Voy a atender― dijo Ichigo aún sonrojado.

― Si… ve― respondió Rukia igual de sonrojada.

Ichigo bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Su padre ya había atendido y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que era Renji.

Rukia estaba realmente feliz de ver a Renji de nuevo. Ichigo invitó al chico a desayunar, él acepto con mucho gusto. En el transcurso de la conversación Renji comentó que en el juego de Nokemón se podía intercambiar personajes. Ichigo preguntó quién más podría tener un Nokemón. Y la respuesta vino a su mente rápidamente.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba mirando una imagen de su infancia. Estaba todos juntos. Kaien, Miyako, Renji, Ichigo, ella y… Rukia.

'_Ella en verdad era linda' _pensó _'Yo odiaba mi cabello y mis gafas. Rukia tenía el cabello negro y sedoso. A Ichigo le gustaba Rukia'_

'_Yo realmente adoraba a Rukia, pero también la odiaba'_

Orihime escucho el timbre de su casa y fue a atender. Ella frunció el ceño al ver que las personas que estaban allí eran Ichigo y Renji.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que jugar Nokemón? ― dijo incrédula. Su hermano, Sora, al reconocer a los chicos los invito a pasar. Después de que los dejara solos para platicar, Orihime prenguntó el porque de su repentina visita.

― Vamos, solo una vez. Regresa a tu infancia una vez más. ¿No es así, Ichigo? ― le dijo Renji. Ichigo solo se limitó a asentir. ― Además. ― Continuó― Lo del Nokemón fue idea de Rukia.

― ¡Renji! ― regaño Ichigo.

― ¿Rukia? ― preguntó Orihime.

Orihime se quedó mirando a la nada. Los chicos se preocuparon, estaban a punto de hablarle pero la chica volvió a la realidad.

― ¿Qué pasa con Rukia? ― preguntó.

― Bueno, últimamente ha estado apareciendo en mis sueños… ― mintió Ichigo.

Orihime se quedó pensando y de repente se puso de pie. Se dirigió a su habitación, seguida por los dos chicos, y comenzó a buscar el juego.

Renji comenzó a buscar también en los cajones en donde Orihime guardaba todas sus cosas.

Mientras tanto Ichigo notó a Rukia distante y disimuladamente se acercó a ella.

― ¿Por qué estás tan alejada? ― preguntó en un susurro.

― Es debido a que si estoy cerca, Orihime se entristece― dijo en voz baja.

Ichigo la miro y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola más cerca de los chicos.

― Siéntate por allí ― ordeno Ichigo.

Rukia lo miro y asintió.

― ¡Lo encontré! ― anunció Orihime.

― Vaya, lo tienes todo muy ordenado, Orihime― dijo Renji.

― Cállate ― dijo un poco sonrojada.

Después de un buen rato. Orihime e Ichigo estuvieron jugando con los Nokemón, mientras que Renji leía los mangas que Orihime tenía.

Rukia los miraba feliz. Y cuando Orihime dejó su Nokemón en la pequeña mesa, Rukia se dio cuenta que aún conservaba esa pequeña estampa que ella le había regalado año atrás.

Ichigo notó la sorpresa de Rukia.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó.

― Orihime es amable y linda. Es la misma de siempre― dijo Rukia mientras miraba a la chica. La peli naranja empezaba actuar más amablemente y debes en cuando sonreía como lo hacía antes. Eso alegraba enormemente a la pelinegra. Ella extrañaba eso tiempos en los que todos sus amigos jugaban juntos.

* * *

En otra habitación se encontraba Kaien abriendo su armario. Saco una pequeña prenda y la olio.

― Rukia…― susurro. Mientras acercaba la prenda a su cara.

* * *

Ya era un poco tarde. A Rukia y Renji les había ganado el cansancio y cayeron dormidos.

Ichigo y Orihime seguían jugando. De pronto Ichigo sonrió y dijo con alegría.

― ¡He conseguido un Poizaan!

― ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial, Kurosaki-kun! ― dijo con alegría Orihime.

Ambos sonrieron y chocaron las manos. Pero al hacer tal contacto se separaron inmediatamente, Ichigo incomodó y Orihime sonrojada.

― Gracias, Inoue― dijo Ichigo sin mirarla.

― N-No fue nada, me ayudaste a matar un poco de tiempo ― respondió Orihime, aún sonrojada, sin mirarlo. ― Pero, ¿Qué gano con esto? ― preguntó recuperando su porte indiferente.

― ¿Quieres dinero? ― preguntó Ichigo confundido.

― No ― dijo seriamente ― Regresa a la escuela.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido. De todas las cosas que le pudo pedir esa era la que menos esperaba. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Renji se paró bostezando.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó soñoliento.

― Nada ― dijo Ichigo― solo falta conectar los cables.

En lo que el peli naranja conectaba los cables, Orihime lo miraba fijamente. Ella lo extrañaba. Pero no lo diría, porque su orgullo es más fuerte.

Cuando por fin terminaron lo que estaban haciendo. Orihime y Renji lanzaron un gritó de alegría, Ichigo solo se limitó a sonreír. Pero los gritos de la peli naranja y el pelirrojo despertaron a la morena que dormía plácidamente en el suelo.

― ¡Buen trabajo, zanahoria! ― dijo Rukia sonriendo.

― Si… ― respondió Ichigo mirándola fijamente

Orihime se dio cuenta que él miraba a la nada.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó.

― ¡Buen trabajo! ― dijo Renji, interrumpiendo a la peli naranja. ― Rukia debe estar encantada.

― Si… ― respondió Ichigo aun mirando a la pelinegra. Al peli naranja se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

― Parece que ese no era mi deseo ― dijo Rukia decepcionada. ― Pero al menos cosas buenas pasaron ― dijo animándose. ― Volviste a ser amigo de Orihime y Renji.

― Como si a alguien le importara― dijo con indiferencia Ichigo.

Rukia se puso frente a Ichigo. Este se detuvo de su caminata hacia su casa.

― Hoy me divertí mucho ― dijo con alegría.

Ella comenzó a caminar muy animadamente por las calles. Ichigo adoraba verla así, después de todo este tiempo le alegraba que pudiera tener ese don de verla tan solo por unos días.

'_Rukia se ha divertido mucho últimamente' _pensó el peli naranja. _'Mi trauma... aún no se ha ido. Pero aún queda un mañana… tal vez pueda disculparme'_

* * *

**Si, lo sé, soy la peor persona del mundo por demorarme mucho con este fic u.u**

**Una gran disculpa. No tengo escusa. Soy una maldita floja.**

_**Hikari: Todo el mundo lo sabe, Nade-chan.**_

_**Yo: Cállate ¬¬ no me tienes muy contenta. Además, ¿Quién demonios te dejo entrar a mi habitación? **_

_**Hikari: Uh, Nade-chan es muy mala. Solo diré que soy muy sigilosa. **_

_**Yo: Te dejo entrar Arashi, ¿no es así?**_

_**Hikari: Si.**_

**Maldita. Bueno volviendo a la conversación actual, enserio lo lamento. Prometo estar al corriente la próxima vez.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me sirven demasiado.**

**Saorii28: Gracias, tú fuiste el primer cometario. Enserio te lo agradezco. Cualquier duda házmela saber, yo contestare con mucho gusto.**

**Aki Kuchiki: Cuando vi Anohana también quise que hicieran una adaptación, así que pensé ¿Por qué no hacerla? Espero que mi adaptación sea de tu agrado.**

**Grell Kuchiki: Yo llore como por tres días. Mi hermano vio el anime conmigo y me dijo que era toda una exagerada.**

_**Hikari: Es porque eres toda una exagerada. **_

_**Yo: Cállate de una maldita vez y sal de aquí.**_

_**Hikari: Que genio. *Sale de la habitación***_

**Como te decía, sí, todos lloramos como magdalena T¬T**

**También pensé en poner a Ishida como el chico intelectual, pero quería probar algo nuevo. Espero que la adaptación sea de tu agrado.**

**Bueno. Desde ahora prometo actualizar con más frecuencia. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**PD: Izumi es el apellido que elegí para Miyako, porque según lo que sé en el manga siempre la mencionan como Miyako Shiba. Así que debía elegir un apellido diferente. A mí me gusto el apellido, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia con mucho gusto será bien recibida. **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/**


	3. Buscando a Rukia

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Todos los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo. Yo solo lo hago con entretenimiento. Ninguno de los derechos me pertenece.**

En una linda noche. En cierta colina se encontraba Renji en la antigua Base Secreta. El salió a hacer las necesidades que todos tenemos. Una vez terminado, se dedicó a mirar el hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a él.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había una figura caminando un poco lejos de donde se encontraba el chico.

Por la curiosidad, Renji se acercó un poco para visualizar completamente aquella figura.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que había frente al él. La figura, tenía una cabellera negra y corta por encima de los hombros. Vestía con un vestido azul cielo... esa figura era idéntica a…

Renji solo lanzó un grito de terror que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

* * *

Ya era de mañana. La luz iluminaba tenuemente la habitación de Ichigo, el cual estaba completamente tapado con su cobija en un profundo sueño. El sueño del chico se esfumo rápidamente con la llegada de su padre.

― ¡Hey, Ichigo! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ― preguntó Isshin entrando a la habitación.

― No ir ― murmuro Ichigo.

― Bien, iré a trabajar. Nos vemos ― y se retiró sin más.

'_Que extraño' _pensó Ichigo _'El viejo siempre me despierta con un golpe o grito. Últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro. Tampoco me regaño por no ir a la escuela' _

El chico se acomodó con la intención de seguir durmiendo, pero cierta pelinegra subió a su cama.

― No, fresita. No puedes faltar a la escuela. Tienes que ir. Debes devolverle el favor a Orihime. ― Dijo la chica zangoloteándolo.

― ¿Estabas escuchando? ― preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

― Ambos jugaron con el Nokemón para mí. Debes devolverle el favor. ― dijo Rukia ignorando la pregunta del chico. ― Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez ese sea mi deseo.

Ichigo la miro seriamente. Ella lo miró.

― Ya veo… ― dijo el chico. Rukia se sorprendió. Ella esperaba que Ichigo le contestara que no pensaba ir y que lo dejara dormir, pero no era así.

Ichigo se levantó y se quitó la camisa. Rukia se sonrojo al ver al chico

― Me estaré cambiando, así que sal. ― dijo sin mirarla. Rukia solo asintió y salió.

'_Esta alucinación, ha aparecido de pronto y sin aviso, comenzando a decir disparates. Ya estamos a inicios de otoño y ella sigue aquí…_

_Hasta el punto de pedirme cosas… Yo tuve que ir a la escuela…'_

Ichigo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con la mirada hacia el suelo. Ya hacía tiempo que no iba a la escuela y esto le parecía demasiado extraño.

Ya estaba cerca, pero de repente se empezó a sentir muy nervioso. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente del chico.

Ichigo se detuvo en seco. Todavía podía volver. Dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar a su casa, pero se topó con una chica peli naranja, Orihime.

― Viniste a la escuela ― dijo Orihime.

― No es porque tú me lo pidieras ― respondió con indiferencia, sin mirarla.

― Ya veo ― Orihime no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

― Mira, es Kurosaki ― dijo una voz femenina detrás de Orihime.

Eran dos chicas las que se acercaban. Una tenía el cabello en un tono rosado y un poco largo. La otra tenía el pelo negro y corto. Ambas portaban el uniforme de la escuela.

― ¡Hey! Tatsuki, Chizuru ― La peli rosa se lanzó hacía Orihime para abrazarla pero fue impedido por el golpe de la pelinegra.

― ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques a Orihime! ― gritó la chica.

Ichigo solo miraba con confusión. Después de que las dos chicas dejaran de pelear miraron a Ichigo.

― Así que por fin decidiste venir ― dijo Tatsuki.

― No te preocupes, a nadie le importa que te ausentaras por un tiempo. ― dijo Chizuru. ― De todas maneras, no le importas a nadie.

― Chizuru, no creo que deberías… ― dijo Orihime, pero Chizuru la interrumpió.

― Pero de todos formas, ¿no es fantástico el gran poder del amor? Él ésta aquí debido a que tú fuiste su casa.

― Chizuru, ya deja de molestar― dijo enojada Tatsuki.

― Espera… no digas eso… ― trato de decir Orihime, ya empezaba a sonrojarse.

― ¿Qué? Pero si ustedes también se burlan de Kurosaki―dijo Chizuru aparentando inocencia.

Ichigo soltó una risita que hizo que las chicas voltearan a verlo.

― Si no fuera por razones privadas, no iría a un zoológico lleno de idiotas como ustedes ― dijo con frialdad.

Las chicas miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad. Ichigo solo camino entre ellas para regresar a su casa.

Orihime solo miro con tristeza como el peli naranja se retiraba.

* * *

Rukia estaba acostada en el suelo de la habitación de Ichigo.

Ésta muy aburrida y no encontraba nada que hacer. Se había propuesto a dibujar obras de arte (Chappy). Pero no se pudo porque al parecer no podía dibujar en ningún hoja de papel.

Estuvo un buen rato divagando por la casa. De vez en cuando se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Ichigo para cuando llegara de la escuela. Pero se negó, si lo molestaba cuando regresara cansado probablemente se enfadaría y no querría volver a la escuela.

Sonrió al pensar en Ichigo. Ella estaba realmente feliz de volverlo a ver, también a sus demás amigos. Pero aún no entendía el porqué de su enojo. Ella quería verlo juntos, como los buenos amigos que eran, ellos juraron estar juntos por siempre, entonces, ¿Por qué están peleados?

Rukia entristeció un poco.

Pero después se puso a pensar porque ella había regresado. La peli negra estaba segura que era por su deseo, pero el problema era que no sabía cuál era.

Siguió caminando en la casa en busca de algo de la distraiga.

Entonces lo encontró.

Era un pequeño altar como el que tenía su madre de ella. Pero en este estaba la imagen de una mujer hermosa de cabellos anaranjados y una hermosa sonrisa.

Rukia sonrió al reconocer a la mujer.

Se sentó en el pequeño cojín que se encontraba frente el altar.

― Usted era muy bonita, señora Kurosaki― dijo sonriendo. ― A mí no me gusta la foto que pusieron en mi altar, pero yo no puedo hacer nada porque ellos no tienen muchas fotos de mí. Mamá cree que soy muy torpe para darme cuenta de que estoy muerta, pero no es hací. Yo… sé que estoy muerta… pero está bien…

Rukia sintió como un pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Pero ella la limpio rápidamente. No iba a llorar.

Ella iba a ser fuerte.

Por sus amigos.

* * *

Ichigo seguía caminando sin saber qué hacer. Si regresaba a casa probablemente Rukia este allí y le gritaría por no ir a la escuela. Pero tampoco iba a volver a ese lugar. Así que se dirigió a la Base Secreta.

Al fuera de la casa se encontraba Renji haciendo un ritual.

Ichigo lo miro con confusión.

― ¿Renji?

El pelirrojo volteo rápidamente y se acercó a Ichigo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

― La vi ― dijo.

― ¿Ver a quién? ― pregunto el peli naranja aún más confundido.

― A quien más, ¡a Rukia, por supuesto! ― dijo felizmente.

'_¿Por qué puede ver mi alucinación?' _se preguntó a sí mismo Ichigo.

― ¿Estás seguro de que era ella?

― ¡Por supuesto!, Rukia ha crecido mucho.

― ¿Crecido? ¿Cómo iba vestida?

― Con ese vestido azul cielo que usaba en el verano.

Ichigo estaba realmente sorprendido. Si lo que decía Renji era verdad, entonces Rukia no era una alucinación suya.

― Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Rukia a cumplir su deseo ― dijo para sí mismo Renji.

Ichigo dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa

― Tengo que irme ― dijo y comenzó a marcharse de allí.

― Oye, Ichigo… ― dijo el pelirrojo.

Pero Ichigo solo hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.

― Nos vemos.

Ichigo comenzó a correr hacia su casa.

Cuando entró Rukia llego a su encuentro.

― ¡Hey, Ichigo! ― dijo Rukia.

―Hola, Ru… ― no pudo terminar por que la peli negra lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la cocina.

A Ichigo le tembló el ojo cuando vio lo que había en aquella sala. Mientras que Rukia miraba orgullosa.

La cocina era todo un desastre. Había harina por toda la cocina. Cascaras de huevo tiradas en el piso. Y masa para galletas por las paredes.

En un molde se encontraba un "intento" de galletas en forma de Chappy.

Ichigo no pudo soportarlo y lanzó una carcajada. Rukia lo miro confundida y enojada. Así que le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo callar.

― No puedo creerlo, enana. Sigues haciendo los Chappy más feos que he visto ― dijo conteniendo la risa.

― ¡No son feos! Es una obra de arte que tu pequeño cerebro no puede procesar ― dijo Rukia admirando sus galletas.

Ichigo los miro. Había algo familiar en aquellas galletas. Y recordó, eran iguales a los que hacia su madre. Siempre los hacía para él y sus amigos. Rukia siempre le pedía que los hiciera en forma de Chappy y su madre, como buena persona, siempre cedía.

Pero cuando enfermo, su madre estaba todo el tiempo en el hospital y dejo de hacer as galletas.

Él recordaba que estaba molesto por que su madre este en el hospital y que los doctores no hicieran nada para curarla.

Ichigo cerró los puños con fuerza.

― ¡Zanahoria! ― llamó Rukia. Al parecer ya llevaba tiempo de estarle hablando.

Ichigo salió de su transe y vio que Rukia lo estaba mirando.

― Los hice para ti― dijo un poco sonrojada desviando la mirada. ― Pero si te parecen feos, entonces me los comeré sola.

Ichigo la miro. Era gracioso verla enojada e indignada.

― Bueno, creo que una galleta no me hará daño― dijo sin mirarla un poco sonrojado.

Una vez sentados pusieron las galletas en el centro de la mesa. Rukia tomo una de las galletas y la mordió, pero luego puso un gesto de desilusión.

― Los que hacia tu mamá eran mejores ― dijo desilusionada.

Ichigo tomo uno de ellas. No sabían tan mal. Pero no eran iguales a los que hacía su mamá cuando estaba viva.

― Practicare mucho y hare más.

― ¿Más? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí para siempre?

― ¿Por qué no? Bueno si tú no lo quieres me iré a las calles, y viviere en un basurero ― dijo fingiendo llanto. Aún conservaba su don de actuación.

― No te estoy diciendo que te vayas. Bueno… cambiando de tema, ¿Tú fuiste con Renji? ― pregunto.

― No, he estado en tu casa todo este tiempo. ― dijo un poco confundida.

― Pero él dijo que te vio.

― ¿Podría ser el fantasma de Rukia?

― Entonces, ¿Qué eres tú? ― pregunto con incredulidad.

― Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki ― dijo con orgullo.

'_Bueno, ella podría ser un fantasma' _pensó Ichigo mirándola. _'Nada de esto tiene sentido'_

* * *

En una tienda de artículos femeninos, como ligas para el cabello, collares, pulseras, barnices, pinzas para el cabello, llaveros, etc., se encontraban dos pelinegros. Al parecer el hombre estaba observando las ligas para cabello. Mientras que la mujer observaba lo llaveros.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar? Yo tengo mis propios asuntos. ― dijo Miyako.

― Solo un poco más ― respondió Kaien sin dejar de mirar las ligas.

De repente le llego un mensaje, lo que hizo que despegara su atención de lo que estaba viendo. Él frunció el ceño al ver de quien era el mensaje.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Miyako.

― Abarai ― dijo el pelinegro.

― ¿Renji? No sabía que tenías su número. ― Miyako se acercó para ver su mensaje. ― ¿"Encontré a Rukia"? ― preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Kaien simplemente ignoro el mensaje y siguió en lo suyo.

― Siempre haces que te acompañe hasta aquí, ¿a quién le das esto? ― preguntó la pelinegra.

Kaien la miro de reojo y sonrió.

― No te lo diré.

* * *

Renji llego a la casa de Ichigo. Él le había dado una invitación para una pequeña fiesta que iba a dar.

― Asociación de fin de verano "Buscado a Rukia" ― leyó Ichigo. ― Rukia, disfrutando el anochecer y la barbacoa. No entiendo esto.

― Bueno, solo tienes que venir. ―dijo mientras encendía su motocicleta y salía de allí.

Ichigo miro la invitación con el ceño fruncido.

― Oh, suena divertido― dijo Rukia mientras se paraba de puntitas para poder leer la invitación. ― ¿Qué vamos a llevar?

Ichigo se sobre salto por la repentina llegada de la pelinegra.

― Nadie dijo que íbamos a ir ― dijo Ichigo.

― Oh, pero tal vez ese es mi deseo ― dijo fingiendo inocencia. ― Tal vez quiero ver mi propio fantasma.

― Deja de usar tu deseo como pretexto para hacer todo lo que quieras ― dijo Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió, cuando ella quería algo no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba mirando la misma invitación que tenía Ichigo. Renji se la había dado diciendo que tenía que ir.

La peli naranja dudaba. No estaba segura de que quisiera ver a todos sus ex amigos, no después de su discusión con Miyako.

Pero una cosa dentro de ella quería ir. Tal vez era porque si va probablemente se encuentre con Ichigo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente. No era posible que le volviera a gustar Ichigo. Eso era imposible. Y aunque lo fuera, Ichigo ha cambiado mucho.

Orihime entristeció, todo había cambiado desde lo de Rukia.

Y aunque en el pasado Orihime estaba celosa de Rukia, ella la quería. Ellas dos eran muy buenas amigas. Ellas eran inseparables.

Y la muerte de Rukia le había causado mucho daño.

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban en dirección a la Base Secreta. Nuevamente Rukia había ganado la discusión y había podido convencer al fresita de ir a la fiesta.

― ¿Estás seguro que está bien que vayamos a la barbacoa solo con salchichas? ― preguntó Rukia mirando la bolsa que Ichigo cargaba.

― Es todo lo que pude sacar del refrigerador ― dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido. ― Estoy seguro de que los demás llevaran otras cosas.

Mientras seguían caminando pudieron visualizar la figura de una mujer con enormes atributos. Orihime vestía con un pequeño vestido azul por encima de las rodillas. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto. Y tenía un poco de brillo en los labios.

Rukia fue la primera en verla. Ella sonrió.

― ¡Orihime! ― empezó a gritar, consiente que la peli naranja no podía oírla. ― ¡Por aquí, Orihime! ― Y comenzó a hacer señales con la mano. ― Oye, Ichigo. Vayamos con Orihime.

Ichigo miro a la peli naranja. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, la chica se veía bonita.

El chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

Rukia se percató de las acciones del peli naranja. Así que corrió hacia él y comenzó a jalarlo del brazo.

― ¡Fresita! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ― dijo mientras lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ichigo trataba de zafarse de Rukia. No quería estar allí.

― ¡Suéltame, enana! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ― mintió el peli naranja.

Tanta fue la fuerza que uso Ichigo que hizo que Rukia cayera encima de él. Ichigo cayó. Él levanto la vista y se topó con la cara confundida de Orihime, quien había caminado hasta allí al ver al chico haciendo movimientos extraños.

― ¿Kurosaki, qué estás haciendo? ― pregunto la chica.

Ichigo se levantó rápidamente.

― Nada. Nos vemos. ― dijo el chico mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

― ¡Ahhh…! Ichigo, no puedes irte así. Tienes que hablar con Orihime― dijo Rukia. Mientras se levantaba y quedaba al lado de Orihime, sin que esta lo notara.

Orihime solo miro confundida la escena.

* * *

Miyako iba entrando a la antigua Base Secreta.

― Buenas noches ― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En la habitación se encontraba Ichigo, Renji, Orihime y (aunque nadie la notara) Rukia.

― ¡Oh, es Miyako-san! ― dijo Rukia.

― ¿Eh? ¿También invitaste a Miya- Izumi-san? ― preguntó Ichigo a Renji.

― ¿Eh? ¿No leíste la nota completa? ― dijo Renji. ― Cuando dije todos, significa todos. ― le entrego una taza de café a la chica, la cual acepto con gusto.

Orihime evitó mirar a Miyako.

― Tú invitaste a todos, ¿no? Pero Kaien no vendrá. Él nunca creería en algo como esto ― dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

― Él vendrá ― respondió con simpleza Miyako.

Después de eso, decidieron salir para hacer la barbacoa. Cada uno hacia una tarea diferente al otro. Rukia solo miraba a todos, feliz de que sus amigos estén juntos.

Pero de pronto se encontrón con un problema. Miyako solo trajo una vela, todos la miraron confundidos. Ella solo se excusó diciendo que si iban a invocar a Rukia necesitaban eso como parte del ritual.

Orihime solo trajo fuegos artificiales, dijo que pensaba que los demás traerían comida así que había decidido llevar algo diferente.

Renji había llevado un platillo que consistía en arroz y leche hervidos.

E Ichigo había llevado las salchichas.

Todos tuvieron que conformarse con eso.

Miyako empezó a poner velas por el camino hacia la Base Secreta. Orihime se acercó un poco nerviosa. Desde la pelea que habían tenido no volvieron a hablar.

― ¿Q-Quieres que te ayude en algo? ― pregunto la peli naranja.

― No ― respondió la peli negra sin mirarla. ― Ese vestido de una sola pieza. ― continuó.

Orihime se sonrojo un poco.

― Sí, lo sé. Es parecido al vestido que usaba Rukia. Pero ella nunca lo llevaría por encima de las rodillas. Bueno, las compañeras de la preparatoria si lo llevarían así. Pero no usarían el blanco. ― dijo hablando rápidamente, ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ― Sé que soy fácilmente influenciable, pero estoy tratando…

― ¿Cuál es el punto de que me digas esto? ― interrumpió Miyako. ― ¿Quieres que te diga "Esta bien, bien hecho"?

― No ― dijo seria.

Miyako la miro esta vez. Era muy raro escucharla hablar seria.

― Solo quería que me regañaras.

Después de un rato comenzaron a comer las salchichas. No estaba tan mal. De hecho sabia delicioso.

Los chicos disfrutaron un rato. Rukia comía felizmente.

― Esto es por lo de Rukia ― dijo Miyako después de un largo silencio.

― Así es ― dijo Renji ― ¿Ayudaras?

― ¿Tú crees en esto? ― preguntó Miyako mirando Orihime.

Orihime la miro fijamente. Luego miro de reojo a Ichigo.

― Tal vez, pueda creerlo ― dijo después de un rato.

― Bien, entonces yo también ayudare― dijo Miyako.

Renji comenzó a agradecer a los demás.

Rukia sintió tristeza y alegría a la vez.

Estaba realmente agradecida de que ellos hagan esto por ella. Pero también sentía nostalgia al saber que no podía agradecerles personalmente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Kaien.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina llegada del mencionado.

― Vaya, que bienvenida la de ustedes ― dijo Kaien sonriendo. ― Traje vegetales y costillas de cerdo.

Renji fue el primero en reaccionar.

― ¡Bien hecho, Kaien! ¡Eres mejor que estas mujeres inútiles! ― dijo Renji.

Recibió un golpe por parte de las tres chicas (aunque solo sintió dos).

Kaien miro a Orihime.

― Así que tú eres Inoue. Cambiaste mucho ― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Orihime no contesto, solo retiro la mirada.

― Por un momento me sorprendí. Creí que eras Rukia. ― dijo Renji.

Kaien quedo serio por un momento, pero luego volvió a poner su sonrisa.

― De hecho recién la vi ― dijo. ― Cerca del arroyo.

Renji dio un brinco y empezó a correr hacia el arroyo. Seguido por Rukia y después por Orihime. Dejando a solo los tres chicos.

― Esos chicos… ― dijo Ichigo mientras miraban como corrían.

― Parece que no solo eres tú… ― dijo Kaien dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

El peli naranja lo miro confundido.

― ¿Qué?

Kaien sonrió.

― Yo también puedo ver a Rukia.

* * *

**¡Hola! Esta vez no me tarde mucho :) **

_**Hikari: Eso es porque no tenías nada que hacer. Solo escribes cuando te conviene ¬¬ Yo: ¡Deja de criticarme, maldita sea!**_

_**Arashi: Ya cállense las dos de una maldita vez. Todo el día se la pasan peleando.**_

_**Yo/Hikari: ¡No te metas!**_

* * *

**¡Gracias por los review!**

**Ryuuji-San: **¡Gracias por comentar! Yo también amo el anime *Q* Me alegra de que te guste esta adaptación.

**Claudiskin: **Gracias por la sugerencia. La tomare en cuenta y hare todo lo que pueda.

_**Hikari: Lo vez. Ella si sabe cómo tiene que ser una adaptación. No como tú. Solo quieres copiar el anime.**_

_**Yo: Ya dije que haría mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

_**Hikari: Si como no. **_

Y si ves que me apego mucho al anime es porque hay partes fundamentales de la historia.

_**Hikari: Cof cof PRETEXTOS cof cof**_

_**Yo: ¬¬)9**_

Por último, gracias por leer mi perfil. Yo ya leí el tuyo y tienes razón, somos parecidas (/._.)/ Chócalas.

**Grell Kuchiki: **Hola otra vez. Gracias por tu opinión, me alegra de que te geste mi adaptación. Yo tampoco quiero que haya ichihime, pero no podemos hacer nada :( Pero tú y yo y sabemos en que termina e.e A mí también me gusta RukiaxKaien.

* * *

**Y bueno chicos y chicas quiero gradecer que se tomen el tiempo para leer. Espero que sigan opinando y que sigan leyendo. Esto ya se está poniendo bueno (todos los que ya vieron el anime me entenderán e.e) **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~ (/._.)/**


	4. El vestido azul

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Todos los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo. Yo solo lo hago con entretenimiento. Ninguno de los derechos me pertenece.**

* * *

Ichigo abrió os ojos como platos.

Kaien lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa.

Miyako solo estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados.

Ichigo corrió lejos de allí.

Eso era imposible, primero él, luego Renji y ahora Kaien. Esto era imposible. Por alguna razón él no quería aceptar que los demás la puedan ver. Tal vez era porque eso significaba que Rukia realmente era una fantasma o tal vez no quería que ellos la vieran.

Ichigo desecho ese pensamiento al instante. Solo estaba pensando locuras.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Renji llamando a Rukia.

Ichigo solo quería estar solo. Peor inconscientemente paso al lado de Orihime. Ella lo miro extrañamente por pasar corriendo.

― ¡Kurosaki! ― llamó Orihime y empezó a seguirlo. ― ¡Kurosaki!

Empezaron a subir una colina, pero Orihime tropezó. Ichigo giro rápidamente, la tomo de la muñeca atrayéndola a hacia sí. Orihime quedo pegada al pecho de Ichigo. Ella rápidamente se sonrojo por la posición.

― G-Gracias, K-Kurosaki ― dijo tartamudeando.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ― dijo enojado mientras le apretaba la muñeca. ― ¿Acaso eres estúpida?

Orihime lo miro extrañado y dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella pudo haber caído. Ella abrió los ojos. Si ella no hubiera sido salvada por Ichigo hubiera rodado por la colina y hubiera caído en el río. El mismo lugar en donde Rukia murió.

― Lo siento ― susurro la peli naranja.

― Si hubieras caído… si hubieras terminado igual que Rukia…

Orihime se separó de él.

― Tú dices que Rukia apareció en tu casa, ¿no? ― dijo Orihime fríamente. Sin mirarlo, a espaldas de él. ― Realmente te gustaba mucho.

Ichigo se sonrojo un poco. Iba a interrumpirla pero ella continúo hablando.

― Te gustaba tanto… como para verla cuando ella no ya no está aquí.

Ichigo desvió a mirada.

― Si es verdad que la puedes ver― Orihime se giró para verlo directamente. ― Por favor se bueno con ella. En verdad no lo sé pero, por favor cuida de ella.

Después de un rato. Renji y Rukia se rindieron y todos volvieron a la Base Secreta.

Allí estaba Kaien preparando toda la carne que había preparado.

― ¡Oh! Eso se ve delicioso Kaien― dijo Renji, el cual ya se estaba acercando para comer.

― Bueno, todo esto lo hago por Rukia ― todos lo miraron atentamente. ― Cuando Rukia se apareció frente a mí me dijo: "No vuelvan a hacer ese escándalo nunca más"

Todos miraron a Kaien. Renji puso cara de desilusión.

― ¡No, no es verdad! ― dijo Rukia mirando a sus amigos. ― ¡Yo estoy muy feliz con esto! ¡Quiero que hagan cosas como estas aunque yo este muerta!

Ichigo la miro con pena.

― Bueno, si Rukia quiere eso, entonces deberíamos parar ― dijo Renji.

― Supongo… ― dijo Orihime.

Rukia miro desilusionada y bajo la cabeza.

Ichigo de dirigió a su maleta y saco un toper*.

― Tomen ― dijo mientras lo ponía frente a ellos. En el toper había galletas, pero no eran cualquier tipo de galletas, estas tenían forma del conejo Chappy.

― Ah, que nostálgico. Son de las galletas que nos hacia tu madre― dijo Renji mirando las galletas.

― Oh, que nostálgico― dijeron Orihime y Miyako mientras se acercaban para ver.

Rukia le dio una mirada a Ichigo de "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

― Estas galletas… las hizo… Rukia ― dijo Ichigo no muy seguro.

Todos lo miraron directamente.

― Idiota… ― susurro Rukia.

Kaien lanzó una carcajada.

― ¿Tú estas diciendo que una fantasma hizo galletas? ― dijo entre risas. ― Ya te volviste loco, ¿no crees, Abarai?

― Ah…― balbució Renji sin saber que decir.

Ichigo miro las galletas.

― No me importa que piensen que soy un obsesivo o que estoy loco, pero… Rukia dijo que lo que quería es que estemos todos juntos de nuevo.

Rukia miro sorprendida a Ichigo. Después miro a sus amigos.

― Llevar las cosas hasta este punto ― susurro Kaien. ― Tu estas obsesionado con Rukia.

La oji violeta miro con enojo a Kaien.

Kaien dejo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a retirarse.

― Cómanse todo ustedes me voy ― dijo y salió de ese lugar.

Ichigo bajo la mirada.

― Y también me voy, les dejo las galletas ― dijo mientras dejaba el toper.

Ya después de un rato. Orihime, Miyako y Renji se quedaron a hablar un rato.

― Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles ― dijo Renji mientras comía.

― Oye, Abarai. ¿Cómo iba vestida Rukia? ― pregunto Miyako con una galleta en la mano.

― Mmm… Llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza― dijo pensativo. ― ¿Porque preguntas?

― Curiosidad…

― A veces eres muy misteriosa…

Orihime solo miraba el toper de galletas.

Todo esto era estresante. Tal vez Ichigo si estaba loco. Tal vez la muerte de Rukia lo había afectado demasiado y ahora estaba delirando.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Todo esto era una pesadilla.

Orihime suspiro.

* * *

Rukia estaba en la azotea de la casa de Ichigo. Tenía que despejarse por un momento. Todo se estaba complicando. Todo había ido bien, hasta que Kaien dijo que la podía ver. Fue horrible lo que dijo. Él había herido los sentimientos de Ichigo.

Ella varazo sus piernas. Sintió la brisa que rosaba su cara. Todos realmente habían cambiado, ya no eran los mismos. Pero no se rendiría. Ella haría todo lo posible para tratar de volverlos a unir.

Todo era muy confuso. Todo era más fácil cuando eran niños. Todo se complicó con el paso del tiempo.

― Todo esto están difícil… ― susurro la pelinegra.

De pronto sintió otra presencia detrás de ella. Y antes de que se pudiera girar el chico se sentó al lado de ella.

Ichigo no dijo ni una sola palabra solo se limitó a mirar el cielo nocturno.

Rukia lo miro por un momento. Sonrió, ese chico era un idiota. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir que las galletas las había hecho ella? Ni en sueños le creerían.

Ella también se limitó a mirar el cielo.

Ichigo miro a la enana de reojo.

Ella se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna…. Bueno en realidad siempre se veía hermosa. Su cabello negro azabache era un poco más largo, su mechón caía elegantemente en su cara. Y esos orbes violetas brillaban con la luz de las estrellas.

Ichigo noto que se estaba sonrojando así que desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente frente a él? ¿Por qué la vida lo seguía torturando de esta manera? ¿No era suficiente con el dolor que le había causado la muerte de Rukia?

Entonces sintió ira. ¿Y sí Kaien tenía razón y solo estaba obsesionado con Rukia?

― ¿Tanto te dolieron las palabras de Kaien-dono? ― Pregunto la pelinegra sin mirarlo.

Ichigo no respondió.

'_Realmente estabas enamorado de Rukia, ¿no es así?' _las palabras de Orihime resonaron en su cabeza.

― No te preocupes, idiota. Encontraremos otra forma de reunirlos de nuevo ― dijo tranquilamente la chica.

― ¿Pero qué hay de Kaien? ― inquirió Ichigo.

― ¿Qué importa Kaien-dono? Sabes que él es muy terco. Pero veras que después serán los mejores amigos que eran― dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Ichigo iba a contradecirla, pero no lo hizo. No tenía ánimos de pelear.

― Como tú digas… ― dijo perezosamente.

Rukia solo sonrió.

Después de eso, ambos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo y Rukia desayunaban tranquilamente. Hasta que el timbre de a casa sonó por toda la habitación.

― Yo atiendo…― dijo con desgana Ichigo.

Cuando abrió la puerta por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pero no era así. Miyako estaba frente a él.

― Buenos días― dijo formalmente.

― Buenos días ― dijo aún confundido.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― pregunto después de un rato.

― Claro…

Miyako llego hasta donde se encontraba Rukia. Ichigo le dio un vaso de té helado y ella agradeció por ello.

― No quiero quitarte el tiempo, Kurosaki― dijo cortésmente― Solo necesito…

Se quedó callada. Cerró los ojos.

― Necesito un favor― dijo directamente.

Orihime estaba en la cafetería con sus "amigas"

El día estuvo muy pesado y no soportaba escucharlas hablar. Claro, eso nunca lo dijo. Solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

Pero hubo algo que la hizo reaccionar. Por la ventana vio a Ichigo y Miyako caminar juntos. Ella instintivamente tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de allí.

Se detuvo cuando se encontró con Miyako.

― Izumi-san ― dijo.― ¿Qué hacías con Kurosaki?

― Actividades de la Base Secreta― dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo.

Al otro lado, se encontraba Ichigo, nervioso.

― Oye, Ichigo. ¿Realmente crees que esto es lo correcto? ― pregunto Rukia a su lado.

― Ni idea…pero…

En ese momento Kaien Shiba camino por su lado.

― Kaien…― trató de decir Ichigo. Pero este lo ignoro y siguió su camino. Por obras del destino en el momento en que Kaien trataba de cruzar la calle el semáforo cambio a rojo.

Ichigo aprovechó el momento y se acercó a él.

― Ya comenzara el segundo semestre y tú no te has acercado a la escuela― dijo sin mirarlo.

― Lo sé― admitió― Rukia sigue diciéndome que tengo que salir.

Kaien lo maldijo internamente.

― Kaien, ¿Cómo era la Rukia que tú viste? ― preguntó.

El semáforo cambio a verde y el chico siguió caminando.

― ¡Mi Rukia- quiero decir, ¡La Rukia de mi casa ― eso hizo parar a Kaien― Dice que la Rukia que tu viste es falsa! ― Kaien dio la vuelta y camino hacia Ichigo― Más de rato iremos a la Base Secreta, si quieres puedes….

Kaien se paro frente a él intimidándolo.

― ¿No crees que te estas sobrevalorando un poco? ―pregunto fríamente. ― Las cosas no son como antes, ya no eres el líder. Es más, nunca te vi como uno. Deja de tratarme como a un amigo, Kurosaki. No eres más que un bastardo.

Y sin más, salió de allí.

Rukia solo observaba desde lejos.

Al otro lado en la casa de Kaien.

― ¡Maldición! ― gritó mientras daba un puñetazo a la pared. ― Estúpido, Kurosaki.

Se dirigió hacia su armario y lo abrió.

― Vamos… Rukia. ― murmuro ― Vamos a mostrarle…

* * *

En la Base Secreta estaban Miyako, Orihime, Renji, Ichigo y Rukia.

Miyako y Orihime estaban platicando por otro lado. Ya comenzaban a llevarse bien de nuevo. Renji estaba haciendo un poco de café. Mientras que Ichigo estaba con Rukia. Desde lo que Kaien, Rukia no había dicho nada.

― No eres un bastardo, Ichigo ― dijo Rukia. ― Kaien-dono, a veces puede ser un idiota.

― ¿A veces? ¿Estas segura? ― dijo sarcásticamente.

― Tal vez la Rukia que Kaien-dono vio no sea falsa― dijo omitiendo su pregunta. ― Porque… para empezar… ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí.

Después de un rato de estar platicando con todos. Cada uno de ellos recordó esos días en donde eran niños.

― Ichigo ― llamó la pelinegra detrás de él― Ya no te preocupes, en estos momentos soy feliz. Pero…

Rukia cerró los puños con fuerza y bajo la mirada.

Renji se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

― Saben… ― comenzó Renji― lo que dijeron el día de la barbacoa. Creo que lo que quiere Rukia es que estemos juntos de nuevo. Ella…. No quiere ser olvidada. Así que busca reunirnos de nuevo, tal vez… le preocupa que estemos separados. Así que, Rukia, si estás aquí, quiero decirte que no te preocupes, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.

Todos sonrieron a lo que dijo.

Rukia lo miraba maravillada y conmovida. Se paró y corrió hacia Renji envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Renji se tambaleo un poco.

― Vaya, me siento extraño ― dijo Renji mientras sentía una presencia cerca de él. ― Necesito ir al baño dijo mientras salía corriendo con Rukia.

Solo quedaron los tres chicos.

― Kurosaki ― dijo Miyako mirando al peli naranja ― Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que te ha dicho Kaien no es para ti, si no para él mismo.

Orihime e Ichigo miraron a la chica confundidos.

― ¿Qué-

Trato de decir Ichigo pero fue interrumpido por el gritó de Rukia y Renji. Ambos entraron corriendo a la tienda.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto Orihime cuando Renji entro.

Renji estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Rukia, en cambio, estaba más pálida de lo normal.

― ¡La vi! ¡Vi a Rukia! ― dijeron ambos.

Todos se encontraban buscando con una linterna el lugar en el que Renji había visto a Rukia.

― Estas hablando enserio Renji― pregunto Ichigo.

― ¡Absolutamente! ― dijo Renji confirmando ― ¡Era ella! ¡Yo la vi! ¡Miyako tenía razón! Ella iba vestida con un vestido azul de una pieza.

Rukia se miró como iba vestida.

Ichigo miro a los lados y a lo lejos pudo ver una figura. Se acercó un poco para ver mejor y era verdad. Esa chica iba vestida igual que Rukia.

El peli naranja empezó a seguir a la chica y de tras de él iban todos los demás.

Después de un rato de seguir corriendo, perdieron de vista a la figura.

― ¡Demonios! ¡Oye, Ichigo! ¿¡Encontraste a alguien!? ― gritó Renji.

― ¡No! ― contesto el chico.

― Demonios. Pensé que esta vez la atraparíamos ― dijo Renji.

Miyako se detuvo.

― ¡Oh! ¡No importa cuántas veces rasures tus piernas! ¡Eres demasiado grande para ser ella! ― grito Miyako.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

― ¡Kaien! ― termino de decir.

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Miyako una figura salió corriendo lejos de allí. Todos la vieron y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

La figura corrió y corrió. Pero Ichigo le estaba pisando los talones. La figura tuvo el error de girar la cabeza para ver si tenía oportunidad de escapar sin ser descubierto.

Pero lamentablemente choco con un árbol.

La peluca que traía puesta quedo colgada en una rama de árbol. El chico tropezó con una piedra y cayó.

Finalmente lo alcanzaron.

Rukia e Ichigo miraron sorprendidos. Todos los demás llegaron y apuntaron sus lámparas hacia la persona que había caído.

Orihime y Renji no podían creer lo que veían.

Miyako desvió la mirada.

Ichigo mira incrédulo.

Rukia miraba tristemente la imagen que tenía enfrente de ella.

Kaien no hizo más que cerrar los ojos.

― Kaien… ― dijo Ichigo.

* * *

**Toper: **Recipiente de plástico que sirve principalmente para guardar alimentos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Estoy de vuelta *La muchedumbre le lanza jitomates y verduras* ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar! **

**Una gran disculpa. Y esta vez seré sincera, no tengo ni idea de cuando volveré a actualizar, pues he regresado a prisión (la escuela).**

**Acaba de comenzar el año escolar y mis profesores me dejan demasiados proyectos u.u No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que tardare más. **

**Solo digo que NUNCA DEJARE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN. Lo prometo, no importa si parece que deje de existir, hare todo lo posible por actualizar.**

**Cambiando de tema. La historia se está poniendo buena ¿no? Para los que ya vieron el anime espero que les guste la adaptación. Para los que no, les recomiendo totalmente el anime.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Saorii28: **Me alegra que te guste la adaptación. No te preocupes, hare todo lo posible porque no haya tanto ichihime. Una disculpa por la demora. ¡Saludos, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo!

**Jawii: **Primero que nada, ¡Gracias por comentar! También me alegra de que sigas mi historia. Lo siento, pero quiero hacer el final como el anime (bueno nunca se sabe, siempre cambio de opinión) Pero Gracias, es una buena idea. Tal vez haga una continuación, no sé. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

**Bien, nuevamente me despido. Espero verlos lo más pronto posible. Que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**PD: ¿Alguien he leído los libros de Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R.R. Martin? Yo acabo de comenzar con el primer libro (Juego de Tronos) y en lo personal me encanta. ¿Ustedes que opinan sobre el libro? (sin spoilers, no me arruinen el libro) **


End file.
